Seven Days
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: Marik Ishtal is a psychiatrist whose newest patient amazes dozens of psychiatrists but he does not seem insane. His name is Malik Ishtar, with a name similar to Marik’s. But something's going on inside Marik. And he only has seven days to figure what!YAOI


Marik Ishtal looked at the sheet in which his newest patient's chart.

_Name: Malik Sebastian Ishtar (1)_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 180 CM_

_Birthday: December 23_

_Weight: 55 KG_

_Blood Type: Type B _

_Synopsis: Attempted suicide thirty times; has attempted to murder older brother, Rishid, and older sister, Ishizu. Committed murder to father, but was acquitted._

Marik sighed. He did not like his job sometimes. A new patient surely meant having to get all sorts of introductions.

"Hello there, Mr. Ishtar." Marik said as he opened the door. "Huh?" He was met face to face with a handsome Egyptian. Marik pulled away. "Not so close, please."

"You're my new psychiatrist? You're too handsome to be a doctor." Malik Ishtar said and bounced back, landing on the plush lounge chair.

"Uh, thank you. Now, what is your full name?"

"Malik Sebastian Ishtar."

"Your age?"

"I'm sixteen years old."

"And how many suicide attempts?"

"Thirty."

"Positive?"

"About that number. More or more than thirty."

"And you've committed murder?"

"I don't wish to speak of it."

"Hmm… why on earth not?" Marik's eyes looked up from Malik's chart. Malik's eyes were sorrowful and teary.

"I just don't want to." He said and closed his eyes slowly. Marik nodded and looked down back at Malik's chart.

"What are your relatives'- what are you doing?" Marik jumped as Malik landed in Marik's lap. Malik smiled happily, his eyes closed and a blush on his cheeks.

"Sittin' in your lap." Malik smiled. _Okay, mark on chart- severe and quick mood swings. _Marik thought. Malik's smile faltered and he stuck his lip out. "You think I'm bipolar, ne? You think I'm crazy too? Just like the rest of them! Like those who put me in that fuc-"

"Malik-kun, stop, please!" Marik said and hugged him. Malik stopped short as Marik held him in a tight embrace.

"M…Mariku… Doctor…Ishtal…" Malik stuttered as Marik held him there, in his arms, while two hearts beat in sync. "Mariku-sama…" Malik said and his eyes widened. "G-Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai." He said as he began to cry into Marik's white coat. Marik turned his eyes to the sobbing boy and felt Malik's arms wrap around his back. He felt Malik's fingers reach at his clothing, fall and grab a crease in his clothing. Malik's shoulders shook as the sobs racked his body. Marik let Malik cry into his clothing. _It will be only a matter of time and I'll end the meeting. Then I'm going to get that stupid Atemu for letting me be with such a nut job. But, maybe he's not such a nut job. He's just… misunderstood… poor Malik-kun… _Marik thought.

Time passed for Marik and he finally looked down at Malik. Malik had indeed stopped crying but had fallen asleep instead. Marik smiled at the sleeping face of the innocent looking sixteen year. He may look innocent, but inside is a trapped and terrified soul. Marik thought poetically. He stood up and careful, as to not wake his sleeping prince, he placed Malik on the couch. Malik shifted and muttered something very quietly. Marik grabbed a blanket and placed it over Malik. Malik smiled in his sleep and Marik grabbed his chart and pen. He walked out the door and softly shut the door. He turned around sharply and scrawled, on first time behavior: severe and quick mood swings, frightened and trapped inside his mind. He smiled at his description and began to advance towards Atemu's office. On the way he encountered Bakura and his oldest patient, Ryou Bakura.

"Hey, Ryou. Hey Bakura." Marik said as he raised a hand.

"Hi!" Ryou chirped giving the peace sign.

"Hey, Marik. How's your newest patient?" Bakura asked.

"Moody, depressed, and scarily handsome." Marik replied.

"Ooh, I think this one might become your soul mate." Ryou smiled.

"Doubt it. Marik's twenty one years old and never even went on a date." Bakura replied.

"Shut up, Kura-kun!" Ryou said and slapped his arm.

"Aah, love birds…" Marik smiled and walked into Atemu's office. "Ah, geez, come on, Atemu. Get a room!" Marik closed one eye and turned his head away. It was Atemu and his husband, Yuugi, getting it on.

"Ha, we are in one, Marik." Atemu smirked and rolled his eyes. Yuugi blushed and clambered off his husband's lap.

"Sorry about that, Mariku-san." Yuugi smiled and bowed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at home, kay?" Atemu replied, kissing Yuugi on the cheek.

"Kay," Yuugi smiled and ran off.

"He brought you your bento and you turned it into an almost sex session? You've got sex problems. My Ra, are you a (2) nymphomaniac?" Marik asked.

"Ha, probably."

"I'm a psychiatrist; let's figure out why." Marik smirked.

"Shut up. How's your new patient?" Atemu asked moving around some papers to look for Marik's chart. Marik held his chart up.

"Name's Malik Ishtar, sixteen years old, probable bipolar disorder, and multiple personality disorder. He's…kind of… sweet, trapped, and cute in a way."

"Ooh, I sense ANOTHER patient-doctor romance."

"Atemu, shut up. You and Yuugi met because Yuugi's grandfather was worried about him."

"No, not us. Ryou and Bakura."

"Eh? Bakura and Ryou? What about them?"

"Ra, you're clueless. Bakura proposed to Ryou three weeks ago. They're getting married in the winter."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, now how long do you think you'll need before you assess that Malik Ishtar belongs in an asylum?"

"I don't think he does."

"How long?"

Sigh. "Give me seven days. If he's completely insane, then I'll let him go to the asylum. If not, I'll release him."

"I'm gonna keep you to that. Seven days. Six more days and you'll make your assessment."

"Yeah." Marik replied and began to walk out of the office.

"Marik, wait." Marik turned his head around to see Atemu flipping through the chart. "This one might be the one. Don't let him escape."

"I know." Marik replied and turned back around and took two steps out.

"Wait." Marik turned his head back around. "Next time, if he cries, comfort him." Atemu's eyes were glued to the dark spot on Marik's white coat. Marik nodded and went out to his car. He put it in drive but waited. He looked up to Malik's room and saw Malik standing at the window, a small smile on his lips. He was mouthing words. Marik studied them.

"Go-me-na-sai. I-am-sor-ry. What?" He read his lips. Malik smiled and shut the window as the rain began to pour. Marik looked back at his shirt and the wheel before he gripped the stearing wheel. "Well, six more days…then I'll know." He said and drove off.

He didn't know that Malik still stood at the window, watching his psychiatrist drive away. "I really hope you'll let me go this time. I'm tired of being here, Mariku." He said and began to laugh. (3) "I said, 'you will save me.'"

-

(1) For those who want to know, I stole his middle name from the Abridged Series. I just changed one letter in Malik's first name and kept his last name. But, Malik goes something something something Marik Sebastian Blishtar. Yeah, thank you LK for providing me with something to watch and listen to while I write my fanfics! And that is Malik Ishtar's actual information. I know it's not made up.

(2) I think that's how you spell it. When you're really addicted to sex, I think.

(3) I am not sure if it works, but that's what he really says but Marik sees Gomenasai, I am sorry, instead of you will save me.


End file.
